A connection (direct or indirect) between a printed circuit board and another printed circuit board (PCB) may be necessary in order to connect circuit traces of one PCB to corresponding circuit traces of the other PCB. Indirect connections may require the utilization of connectors as intermediaries between the two PCBs to electrically connect the circuit traces. Direct connections may employ solder joints between the two PCBs, wherein the two boards are soldered together between the linking circuit traces. In particular, the boards may be connected through a soldering process called hot bar solder reflow process, which creates solder joints between the two PCBs.
Use of indirect connections for PCBs that are rigid (e.g. PCBs having a substrate made of FR-4 woven glass and epoxy laminate) may not be ideal in certain situations as the connectors may restrict the placement of electrical components on the connected PCBs. Furthermore, the solder joints of directly connected PCBs may lead to compromised mechanical stability of the boards. Specifically, the boards may have low flexular and/or shear strength.
In addition, indirect and direct connections may limit the length of the connected edges of the printed circuit boards. These limited edges and the solder joints formed specifically in direct connections may give rise to issues in the facilitation of the flow of current across the two printed circuit boards. As a result, impedance may not be optimized and/or resistance may not be reduced when possible.